Scary Friends
by Vixie Bing
Summary: [i accidently erased this so im reposting it] The friends are being stalked by a murderer. one by one they start to get killed. a definate must read. please review took me ages to write. MUST READ


I loved writing this fic. I wanted it to be a friends/scream crossover but I changed it so much it should really be a creepy friends episode that is a reminder of a certain film. Oh well if it does seem a little like scream then you know why. I suppose the best place to put this is in series 4. It doesn't really matter where but just before Kathy would be great. In fact lets have this following TOW The Cat. I think that's the name.  
  
Disclaimer. Do you really think I'd be writing fanfics if I owned them?  
  
Also I dedicate this to both Llew and Bernice (my cousin) who have both been with me thought long writing of this story. I love both you guys for this. Lets get started!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The phone was ringing. Monica sighed. She knew that she was going to be the on to end up answering it.  
  
'Rach are you going to get that?' A pointless question.  
  
'Well I'm busy' She replied, going back to the magazine she was reading.  
  
Monica sighed again and took off her rubber gloves, leaving the dishes in the sink. She walked over to the phone and caught it on the sixth ring.  
  
'Well, well. I was about to give up' the husky voice on the end of the line said, as she held the phone up to her ear.  
  
'Who is this?' Asked Monica. She didn't recognize the voice obviously. Rachel didn't look up from the magazine she was now flicking through.  
  
'Don't you recognize my voice sweetheart?' Monica was getting cross. This was just a game someone was playing and she didn't like games.  
  
'Well obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't ask' She half yelled into the phone. Rachel did look up this time. Monica wasn't the sort of person to yell at people down the phone.  
  
'Ooh, very touchy tonight aren't we Monica?  
  
'Listen, I'm about two seconds away from hanging up unless you tell me who you are right now.' Her voice rose several octaves higher and she started to rub the back of her neck nervously.  
  
'If you hang up on me then you'll die! Just like the rest of your friends will.' Screamed the voice. Monica started to shake. 'Now are you listening? I want you to be a good little girl until we meet again. We will meet again Monica. So promise me.'  
  
'I'm calling the police.' Monica said. She had meant to sound brave but her voice had started to break.  
  
'They would never get here in time Sweetheart.' Monica ran to the door to get Chandler and Joey. I wouldn't do that if I were you, you never know who's on the other side.' Her hand pulled back sharply from the door handle. 'Now be a good little girl and go to bed. And with that he hung up the phone. Monica was shaking. Rachel looked over to her friend. She sure was acting weird. Her face had gone white and she was holding the phone to her neck, listening to the dialing tone.  
  
'You alright Mon?' she asked. Monica didn't even look over to her as she walked over to her bedroom. She opened the door and screamed.  
  
Rachel ran over to the room and looked in, then fainted.  
  
Chandler came running in with a hockey stick in his hands. He ran over to where Monica stood, frozen to the spot. He too looked into the room but he neither fainted nor screamed. His face turned white and he stared at the sight in front of him.  
  
All of Monicas bedclothes had been ripped to shreds and the feathers from her pillows were everywhere. A large carving knife was stabbed to the mattress where Monica usually slept.  
  
Chandler took her in his arms and led her back to the couch. It was a good thing too as she felt her legs about to give way.  
  
'Mon, are you alright?' he asked. Monica didn't answer. Why was someone doing this to her? What had she done? Supposing it was someone she knew? Hadn't the person on the phone said that she should recognize him?  
  
'Mon?' Chandler asked again. She realized that she hadn't answered.  
  
'Um, yeah fine.' Even she knew that she didn't sound fine.  
  
'I think we should call the police sweetheart.' He said, not knowing the mistake he had made.  
  
'What did you call me?' she said, looking up at him almost accusingly.  
  
'The police, they have to be called.' He said.  
  
'No! What did you just call me?' her voice was getting louder but she didn't care. Could it have been him?  
  
'Sweetheart. I usually call you that. What's wrong?'  
  
'The caller. he said that to me.'  
  
'Caller?'  
  
'Yeah. Someone rang up, started to threaten me. I said that I was going to hang up and he said that if I did that then I would die like the rest of my friends.' Monica shuddered and suddenly burst out crying. Chandler held her head to his chest and started to rock her back and forth to try and calm her down.  
  
'Hey guys, want to go away for the . what the hell happened here?' Phoebe had come through the door and found Monica crying on Chandler on the couch and Rachel unconscious on the floor. She walked over to Rachel and found the monstrosity of Monicas' room. 'Oh my God.' She said.  
  
'She alright?' Chandler asked, pointing at Rachel.  
  
'Um I think so.' She said. 'What happened?'  
  
'To tell the truth, I'm not that sure.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monica had calmed down by the time they had left the police station and Chandler stuck to her like glue. She didn't mind. She was actually quite grateful. She said that she was ok now but inside she was still terrified.  
  
The police suggested that she stayed with a friend that night, as her room was an official crime scene and she refused to be put in police care.  
  
That night Rachel slept round Ross' and Monica was in Chandlers' bed, Chandler was sleeping on the couch. Joey had been out all that day and had no idea what had happened to his friends.  
  
It was about half 12 that night when he did get home. He quietly closed the door, not for any particular reason. He walked over to his room but fell over a pair of shoes that were lying on the floor next to one of the chairs. With a loud crash he fell to the floor, waking up Chandler who was asleep on the couch.  
  
'Wha-What?' Chandler said, jumping up. Monica came running out of Chandlers' bedroom holding a frying pan she had insisted on taking to bed with her.  
  
'Who's there?' she called in to the darkness.' Stay where you are, I'm calling the police.' Joey walked over to the light switch and turned it on. He saw Monica standing over by Chandler's bedroom with a frying pan in her hands. Chandler was next to her, confused by the light, his hair tousled. Monica shuddered and practically collapsed in to Chandlers' arms.  
  
'What's going on?' Joey asked. Chandler just took Monica in his arms and carried her in to his bedroom. Joey raised his eyebrows. Chandler came back in to the room. 'Again, what's going on?' Joey asked.  
  
'I'll tell you in the morning Joe.' He replied before Monica came in to the living room.  
  
'Ok I'm not sleeping on my own tonight.' She said and dragged Chandler into his bedroom. Joey just shook his head and went to bed.  
  
The next morning Chandler woke up and found Monica in his arms. He smiled, then he looked around the room and his smile vanished and he froze.  
  
'Monica' He said, shaking her slightly. She didn't wake. 'Monica' he said again. She started to wake a little. 'Monica!' he shouted, practically pushing her out of bed. No doubt she woke this time.  
  
'What!?' She said. What am I doing in his bedroom? She thought. Then it all came back to her.  
  
'Honey are you ok?' He asked desperately. She stared back at him questioningly. He stared back at her, then at the door, trying to make her understand. She frowned and looked at the door. And screamed. Another carving knife had been stabbed into the door. Underneath the knife was a note.  
  
They got out of bed and walked over to the door. They wanted to read the note. But at the same time wanted to run away. They stared at the knife for a few seconds, and then Chandler quickly grabbed it out of the door and unfolded the note. The knife fell to the floor and made Monica jump.  
  
'You cant run or hide from me Monica. You don't know who or where I am. Ill be seeing you soon.'  
  
Chandler shuddered and Monica stifled a sob. The door opened and both of them screamed. So did the person opening the door. It was Joey.  
  
'Jesus! What are you doing? Why were you acting all weird last night? And WHY is your apartment an official crime scene Monica?' all this was starting to get to Joey and making him nervous.  
  
'Monica's got a stalker that seems to want to kill her, that's all.' Said Chandler sleepily as he walked past Joey in to the living room. Ross, Rachel and Phoebe were already there. 'Oh yeah and someone came in to my room last night when we were sleeping and stabbed THIS in to my door with a carving knife, the same kind that was used to threaten Monica yesterday.' He finished, slamming the paper down on the work surface. The other friends looked at the paper alarmed, then Ross reached over and snatched it up and read it aloud to the group.  
  
'Oh God. This is really bad.' Phoebe said. The other just stared at her and she carried on. 'Why don't we go away for the weekend? My Mom said we could stay at a cabin she rents which is on the beach. It's really big. I was going to suggest it last night before we got. sidetracked.' She looked at them all, waiting foe an answer.  
  
'Actually I think it's a good idea,' said Monica. 'We can get away from this place until the police catch this guy.'  
  
'Yeah they already said that they had a lead so it cant be long now.' Added Chandler. Suddenly everyone started talking, planning and organizing this trip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five hours later they were at the beach house in Montauk. The cabin was huge. According to Phoebes Mom, who gave them a grand tour before going to New Jersey, it had 7 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, 4 living rooms and 3 flights of stairs. The friends went off to choose their own rooms but Monica insisted on sleeping in Chandlers' room again. He didn't seem to mind.  
  
They sat around in one of the living rooms all day watching nice, funny comedies to try and forget why they were there in the first place and lighten the atmosphere. It was beginning to get dark and they were all getting tired of sitting down so they decided to look around the house.  
  
Joey and Phoebe took a walk out in the garden. Ross and Rachel went to check out the attic and Monica and Chandler were left alone.  
  
'You seem a little better tonight love.' Chandler said to Monica. He tried to avoid saying 'Sweetheart' now.  
  
'Well no news from someone trying to kill me for no apparent reason so.' Monica replied, giving Chandler a sad smile.  
  
'Wanna go see the view of the beach? You can see almost the whole thing from the window in one of these halls. I think its that one through here.' He said leading Monica through to the living room next to the one they were already in. Monica shrugged an ok. The room wasn't as big as the other two but this one had two staircases at each end of the room, which swept round and joined at the next story up at a balcony. Leading from the balcony was the hall, and at the end of this hall were the huge French windows with the spectacular view. They walked up the stars and along the hall and reached these windows. Monica gasped. The view WAS beautiful. The sinking sun glowed a deep orange and reflected on the ocean and they could see a few people still on the beach walking hand in hand.  
  
They looked down in to the garden and saw Joey standing alone in the courtyard, next to the fountain that stood before the acres of rolling green lawns. Hey watched as Phoebe walked up almost silently behind he. He appeared not to have noticed her. There was something glinting in the low orange sun in her left hand. They didn't realise what was happening until it was too late.  
  
Phoebe grabbed Joey from behind and stabbed the carving knife she held in her hand deep in to his stomach. As he fell to the ground in a pool of blood leaking out of his belly she pulled a dark cloak around her and turned swiftly to walk back inside.  
  
Up in the hall Monica and Chandler screamed and turned around to run out and help their friend. But behind them was another cloaked figure blocking their way. There was no escape. They were tripped. The figure started to advance on them and they stepped back, knocking in to the huge windows. Monicas stumbled backwards as the windowpane she was leaning on began to give way. Chandler went to grab her before she fell but it was too late. The windowpane completely gave way and she found herself falling out of the window and down on to the grass below.  
  
'Monica!' Chandler shouted. He leaned out of the window to see if she was all right. The cloaked figure grabbed his neck and pulled him backwards in to the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Up in the attic Ross and Rachel were searching the rooms.  
  
'Would you look at the size of the place? This whole floor is bigger then my apartment!' Ross was saying. Rachel murmured in agreement and walked over to an ancient closet.  
  
'Hey Ross do you think I could fit in here?' she asked, giggling slightly. She raised her hand to open the doors and as she did the door opened and a body fell to the floor. Rachel screamed. Ross' head snapped round to look at her. He had been looking out of the window to the garden at the time and saw Monica and Joey lying still in the courtyard. He looked down to the body that Rachel was staring at. It was Richard Burke.  
  
'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God' Rachel kept screaming over and over.  
  
'We have to get out of here' said Ross. He started to shake as he realised the situation they had gotten themselves in to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monica stirred on the ground outside. Her back ached, her head throbbed and her left wrist was tingling. She sat up and looked around her, trying to figure out how she had got outside. Her arms stretched out as she lent back and her fingers came in contact with something warm and wet. She sat back up and looked behind her. Joey. She gasped and crawled over to him where he lay a few feet away from her. Blood still oozed from his slashed stomach and his eyes were shut. She grabbed for his wrist to see if he was still alive but she was grabbed from behind and was physically dragged back in to the house. She kicked and screamed but the person carrying her was too strong, too strong to even seem human. Or maybe it was that Monica was now too weak from the fall, the fear of being stalked or the grief she felt for Joey.  
  
Less then a minute later she found herself in the same living room as before. The one with the staircases and balcony. She was thrown on to a dining chair and the person held her from behind and placed a knife to her throat. The knife was covered in red, warm blood. She gasped as she realised that this was the same knife that was used to stab Joey, and that would make the person holding her.  
  
'Phoebe!' Monica gasped. The figure laughed and held the blade closer to her throat.  
  
'Wait and see.' It said. The voice was defiantly Phoebes' voice. 'Where's your pretty boyfriend Monica?' she said tauntingly. Monica looked up at her and saw that Phoebe was pointing to the balcony. She followed her look and saw Chandler and another cloaked figure fighting. Chandler punched the figure to the ground and tried to run. He was knocked down to the floor, and then dragged back up again, pushed on to the balcony rail. He lent over, winded and almost fell to the floor. He got up but was pushed in to it again and before he could get up the figure stabbed him in the back. Chandlers' cry of pain echoed through the house and sent a terrified shiver over Monica. Chandler was picked up and thrown over the rail to the floor below.  
  
'Chandler!' Monica screamed. Sobs racked through her body and she wanted to run over to him but while they had been fighting Phoebe had tied Monica to the chair. Phoebe walked over to where Chandler lay sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood and nudged his foot with hers. She smiled cruelly down at him. 'Phoebe! Why are you doing this?' Monica cried. She couldn't believe her friend was doing this.  
  
'Hey girls look what I found.' Monica looked up from her tears and saw the cloaked figure up on the balcony pointing a gun towards Ross and Rachel, ushering them down the stairs. He was carrying a large, bloodstained canvas bag over his shoulder. As they walked down the stairs the bag slipped and they watched as it tumbled down the stairs. The further down it fell the more the body fell out. When it had landed on the floor, the whole body was uncovered and Monica screamed as Richards's body came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. Ross and Rachel had to step over him as they walked in to the living room. She watched as Ross visibly shuddered and turned pale whilst Rachel was fighting the urge to throw up. They didn't object when Phoebe tied them all to the chairs that were next to Monica.  
  
'Oh my God! Oh my God!' cried Rachel as she noticed Chandler.  
  
'Mon what happened to him?' Ross asked. He didn't get an answer and he pulled his eyes way from Chandler to look at her. Monica was rocking back and forth in her chair trying to fight the urge to pass out, lose it completely or throw up.  
  
'Yes Monica, why don't you tell them exactly what happened to your precious boyfriend?' Monica stopped and looked up at the figure now standing just a few feet away.  
  
'He's not my boyfriend.' Monica stated shakily. She didn't know what was going on in these people's heads. 'He's not my boyfriend. Why do you keep saying that? Why are you doing this to me and who are you!?' Monica shouted at them. Her voice was stronger and much more firm. She was sick of running now. All she wanted was to get these people back for what they've been doing to her. But first she wanted answers.  
  
'You wanna know who we are Monica 'Sweetheart'?' the cloaked figure asked her. His voice had grown more threatening though it didn't affect Monica this time. 'Well then we'll show you. Ms Bouffay could you go and get that other vital part of this puzzle while I have my little reunion with Monica.' They could tell by the voice that he was smiling.  
  
As soon as Phoebe had left the room he turned and faced Monica directly. He reached up to the hood of his cloak and slowly pulled it down to reveal the person who had been harassing, stalking and terrifying her. Monica gasped. 'No! It cant be you!' but sure enough it was. Pete Becker. In the flesh.  
  
'That's where you're wrong Monica. I can be me. And you know what else? It is!' he said and started to laugh deeply.  
  
'But. Wh-'  
  
'Why? Well I'll tell you exactly why Monica.' He shouted and started to pace around the room. 'I loved you so much Monica. I did anything I could to have you. I gave you that check. I took you to Rome; I even bought you that restaurant. And for a brief shining moment in my life I had you. But then you left me. I was doing something that I really wanted and for once I was happy. But then you, you took it all away from me.' He stopped for a moment to calm down. 'So I decided to take away anyone that meant something to you. Joey. Poor Joey. Had to have him killed because you thought he was just so cute and loveable. Ross and Rachel will have to be killed coz lets face it, you love them. Don't worry Phoebe will be killed too. Haha you probably think that she deserves it. Oh well that'll be fixed.' He paused behind her and Monica was terrified that he would notice that she had started to untie the ropes bounding her while he had been talking. But he just carried on. 'Richard was killed because you loved him so much. And I think you should know that a few of your other ex-boyfriends are 'hanging' around somewhere.' He laughed at his evil pun and walked over to Chandler.' Oh but why did Chandler have to die? Because he was foolish enough to love you. And I know that deep down inside your cruel heart you had a soft spot for him too. So there you go. You have what you wanted to know.'  
  
'You bastard.' She spat at him.  
  
'Now now Monica. You had it coming you know. A beautiful young thing like you was bound to get in to trouble.' He pulled a gun out from under his cloak and pointed it towards Ross. 'Say Goodbye'  
  
Monica forced herself not to panic. 'Isn't Chandler supposed to dead?' she said motioning towards Chandlers still body. Her trick worked and Pete looked away. Monica leapt up and kicked him to the floor. The gun flew out of his hands and landed near Chandler, Pete knocked his head against a table on his way down and was knocked unconscious before he hit the floor.  
  
'Monica run!' Ross shouted. She saw that he too had untied himself and that he and Rachel would be fine so she ran in the first direction she could think of. She remembered how she always ridiculed the actors in scary movies for running the wrong way but know she realised how the mind worked under fear. She ran to the back door to go to the road between the beach and the house. But as she reached the door Phoebe stepped out and blocked her way. She still had the knife in her hand and she grabbed Monicas' wrist. Her strength was almost inhuman.  
  
'You hurt her, you die.' Said a low, threatening voice from behind Monica. Phoebe swung her round so Monica's back was to her front. She wrapped an arm around her waist, trapping her arms to her body. The other arm still held the knife to her throat. Monica looked at the person who had spoken and her heart leapt.  
  
'Chandler!' he was standing a few feet away and shakily pointing a gun at Phoebe.  
  
'One quick move and she dies' said Phoebe.  
  
'One quicker move and you die.' Chandler retaliated. Phoebe didn't budge. Monica watched as the two stared each other out, trying to make the other one break. Suddenly Chandler smiled and lowered his gun slightly. There was a shot and Monica and Phoebe were thrown to the floor in the force.  
  
Chandler staggered over to them. The immense pain in his back was making this very difficult. Monica rolled on to her front and lifted herself up. She stood by Chandler and they both looked down at Phoebe who was withering in pain on the floor. She had been shot in the leg.  
  
'Monica, you may be wondering why Phoebe would want to be in on terrorising you.' Chandler said, Monica looked at him so he carried on. 'Well it may have something to do with the fact that this isn't exactly Phoebe.'  
  
'Ursula' Monica breathed. Chandler nodded.  
  
'Monica!' a voice from the doorway called. She looked round and saw who it was.  
  
'Phoebe!' they ran to each other and hugged. Monica was still a bit shocked and weary about who exactly was trying to kill her but she was so glad to see a friendly face. 'Oh my God Phoebe are you alright?' she asked, as she noticed blood on her arm.  
  
'Oh I'm fine, this is Chandlers blood, where I helped him get up.' They both looked over to Chandler, who was kneeling down near Ursula, he had taken the knife away from her and was applying pressure to her leg.  
  
'Chandler? How did you know it was Ursula and not Phoebe?' Monica asked. 'And what the hell is Ursula even doing here?'  
  
'Mon, it was Ursula the whole time. She posed as me and lured you all to this house. She knew when you were out and then she trashed your room. She wrote the note as well. I don't know why though.' Phoebe looked down at her twin sister, who Chandler had now tied up. 'That bitch kidnapped me four days ago. I'm surprised you didn't notice it was me. And a little offended. She said.  
  
'Well sorry Phoebe, we didn't see you a lot. Oh and we were getting death threats.' Chandler said. He had finished with Ursula and was struggling to stand up. He cried out in pain, Monica and Phoebe rushed over to help him. They started to walk back to the living room.  
  
'Wait! We cant go back in there; Petes' unconscious in there. What is he wakes up? We should just go.' Monica said. Phoebe and Chandler exchanged looks.  
  
'He wasn't there when I woke up. All I saw were two Phoebes. Then one ran off and the other was tied up.' He paused. 'What has Pete got to do with this anyway?'  
  
'He's the one who's behind all this. He wants to kill me. He killed Richard and tried to kill Ross and Rachel. and you.' Monica explained. They were now in the living room and making their way to the front door.  
  
'Where are Ross and Rachel anyway?'  
  
'Out front.' A voice said behind them. It was Pete. They all turned round to face him. He pulled out his knife and in a split second stabbed it in to Chandlers' stomach. He screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. Pete pointed the knife towards Phoebe and Monica. His eyes were glinting with evil and blood was running down his face from a cut on his forehead where he had hit the table. His hand struck Monica across the face and she went flying on the floor. Phoebe yelled out and went to help her.  
  
'Leave her!' Pete commanded. Phoebe stopped and stood back. 'Now, go over there.' He pointed vaguely over to the door. She managed to slip out in to the hall without Pete noticing. 'Bitch!' he swore at Monica as he continued to kick and hit her. He knelt down beside her as she withered in pain and wrapped his hands around her neck.  
  
'I'll make you pay, you whore.' And he started to choke her. She tried to struggle, to pull his hands away but he was stronger then her. She couldn't breath as he pushed down on her windpipe. Her world was turning black as she heard gun shots ring out. And then the pressure went away. Pete fell to the floor besides Monica and lay still. Monica looked at him. His eyes were shut and there was a bloody bullet wound in his throat.  
  
'Luckily I still had this.' Monica looked round and saw Chandler, Still lying on the ground, the gun in his hands. He gave her a weak smile and then collapsed again.  
  
Monica crawled over to him. 'Chandler! Oh God Chandler. Oh please be alright.' She whispered and lent her head against his back, the blood still slightly oozing out.  
  
'Monica!' she heard the voice before she saw the owners. Ross, Rachel and Phoebe were running in to the living room.  
  
'Oh God Chandler! Monica, is he alright?' Monica didn't say anything; she just stared in to her brothers' face as he continued. 'Mon we called the police. They'll be here really soon. We found Joey as well.' Tears began to leak out of Monicas' eyes again. 'He's alright Mon. I mean he's still alive. Shh honey it'll be alright.' Monica allowed herself to be wrapped in her brothers' arms as he led her outside. The police and an ambulance had arrived. Paramedics came rushing over to help her but she shook them away and told them to find Chandler.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later the friends were in the hospital. Ross and Rachel were fine, just being treated for mild shock. Phoebe had to be kept over night because she had spent the last few days tied up in a closet. Monica had to have treatment for all the cuts and bruises she had acquired from the fall and having Pete beat her up. Joey would be all right. He had been in theatre and was now stitched up and in intensive care. They would be allowed to see him in the morning. Chandler was still in theatre. He was in pretty bad shape. The moving around after being stabbed in the back and thrown down a story had caused quite a lot of damage. He had also lost a lot of blood from being stabbed in the stomach. They didn't know if he would make it.  
  
The next morning Monica woke up and looked at the beds next to her that had been rolled in over night. Her heart leapt when she saw who was in them. Phoebe was in the furthest bed, sleeping soundly, Joey was in the bed next to Phoebe. He was also sleeping soundly. Chandler was in the bed next to her. He was looking over at her and smiling.  
  
'Hi babe. You all right?' he asked quietly. She nodded but she didn't mean it. After what had happened, what she had caused, she didn't know if she was going to be 'all right' ever again.  
  
  
  
Well that was it. What did you think? It took me ages to write this so please take a few seconds outta your lives to review it and make it all worthwhile. Thank you. Also if you noticed any flaws in my plot can you mention it please. I may change the ending later on.  
  
Love ya all.  
  
Vixie Bing. XXxxXX 


End file.
